Tentacool
(episode opens) *Ash: Blue skies. *Brock: White clouds. *Misty: And sea as far as you can see. *Ben: Aside from that construction site over yonder, isn't it beautiful? *Mio: Well, we'd get to see some of it if we had gotten aboard a ship to take us off the island. *Ash: (groans) You're right, Mio. I wish that ship could take us off this island. *Narrator: We find our heroes stranded at Porta Vista, the only town on the island with ferries to the mainland. It seems our friends have missed the boat, it'll be a long three hours until the next faerie. *Ben: We might as well make the best of our situation, I mean, this was my home for a while during a summer in my youth. *Ash: (V.O.) Tentacool and Tentacruel! *(Pikachu soon spots something in the water) *Pikachu: Pika! Chu! Chu! ("Golly! Look! Look!") *Misty: Oh, look! It's a Horsea! How cute! *Ash: Huh? Where? *Ben: There it is! (points it out) *Ash: Hey! I'll just get Dexter to tell me about it. (gets Dexter out) *Dexter: Horsea, a Dragon Pokemon. In this unique Pokemon species, thousands of eggs hatch every spring, and then the male raises them himself. *Ben: Just like a seahorse! *Brock: It looks like it's injured! *Ash: Huh? *(Brock was right, the Horsea had what looked like a black eye) *Misty: And there's no Pokemon Center around here. *Mio: I know! (gets out a Pokeball) Come on out, Seasea! *(Seasea materializes, but soon, Horsea squirts out some ink to make the shapes of two Pokemon that look very familiar to Misty and Ben) *Ash: It's saying something. *Mio: We have to try to take care of its wounds first. Seasea, help Misty capture that Horsea. *Seasea: Dooo, Dooo doo! ("Right, let's do it!") *(but before anything can be done, an explosion is heard and felt. Our heroes turn and see a boat going up in flames) *Ben: (in thought) I know it ain't a Wailmer or Wailord, but... (aloud) Thar she blows! *Brock: Oh no! The boat! *Ben: And the sailors are abandoning ship! *Sailor: Look out! *Ash: I wonder what's happening! *Mio: Other than the obvious fact that the boat just exploded?! *Misty: We gotta act fast! My water Pokemon can help those people! Staryu, Starmie, Goldeen, go! *Liam: Poliwag, Fearow, help them out! *Mio: You too, Seasea! *Mugi: Finneon, let's go! *Azusa: You too, Ton-chan II. *(all Pokemon materialize) *Ben: Alright, sea patrol, move out and look for sinkers! *(all the Pokemon head to the scene of the disaster) *Nodoka Manabe: I didn't know you could do that! *Misty: Don't just stand there! Go look for a boat to help them! *Ben: Misty's right! Lives are at stake! *Everyone: Right! (head off to find a boat) *(out on the water, the Pokemon save the sailors just as our heroes find a boat to get them to land) *Misty: This way! Carry them all to our boat! *(meanwhile, as the rescue goes on, the Horsea from earlier looks on from under the pier) *Ben: Are you alright, man? I'm Agent Ben of the PDU. (shows badge) We saw your boat go up in an explosion, what happened? *Sailor: It's terrible! Terrible! *Ben: Well, he's alive, but I don't think he can move! *Ash: He looks like he's paralyzed. *Fearow: Fear fear fear fear! ("It was an attack!") *Liam: What's up, Fearow? *Fearow: Fear fear fear fear Row Row! ("It has to be the work of a Water type Pokemon!") *Yui: Translate to us, Azu-nyan? What's Fearow saying? *Azusa: Fearow is saying that it has to be the work of a water type Pokemon. *Ben: The most likely cause of this, but the question is which Pokemon was it? *Brock: Yeah, what happened to you out there? *Sailor: The boss! I gotta tell the boss what happened! *(As the boat speeds to land, down in the ocean, unknown creatures gather. Later, our heroes meet the boss of the sailors who were attacked) *???: I'm the boss! Nastina! *(everyone seems shocked because Nastina looks very similar to someone they met previously) *Ben: Nastina? (in thought) Could she be related to Brutella? *Azusa: Doesn't she seem familiar? *Liam: Indeed she does. Like we saw someone who looks like her but with a different name. *Nastina: I understand that you helped save the men on my ship. Thank you very much! (laughs) *Ash: You're very welcome. I wonder if you could give us a ride to the mainland. *Ben: You see, ma'am, we wound up on Porta Vista after a long adventure involving a shipwreck and some Gyarados, and now we're trying to get off the island so we can resume our journey. *Nastina: You don't think you're gonna get away that fast, do ya?! No till you see my new resort! *Ash: Resort? *Nastina: It's not finished, but it'll be spectacular! The world's biggest luxury resort! *Ben: You mean that construction site we saw before the explosion? *Misty: Is that it out on the ocean? *Nastina: That's just part of it, but yes. That's it! That's Nastina's Paradise! A super luxury hotel, the hotel to end all hotels! It'll have hundreds of luxurious suites, surrounded by the world's most beautiful coral reef! But only if those Tentacool stop interfering with construction. *Misty: The Tentacool? *Ben: (in thought) So that's what Fearow meant by a water Pokemon being responsible for the attack! *Brock: I get it! The Tentacool paralyzed your sailors. *Nastina: Because of those Tentacool, all the tourists have been staying away from here! I don't know why such despicable creatures even exist! *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Azusa: Yui-senpai, stop, what do you think you're doing, don't try to be a hero. *Yui: I know that, Azu-nyan, but I have to try! *Huggy: (terrified) *Yui: *(Yui wasn't looking where she going, she didn't know that the clff was a dead end to the ocean) *Yui: () Crud. *() *Huggy: Sliggoo, Goo! ("Yui, no!") *Ui: () Big sis!! *() *Nodoka Manabe: () Huggy, wait! *(Huggy ran to try and catch Yui, as he went from horrified expression, to serious and determined expression, he summoned a large rainstorm) *Huggy: Sliggoo goo, Sliggoo! ("Hold on, Yui, I'm coming!") *Liam: () Rain?! *(Huggy was still charging in full stamina to try to catch Yui, until it began to glow white, which caught Yui's attention) *Yui: () *(Back to Ben's group with Ash) *Azusa: (amazed) No way! *Liam: (in shock) I.....can't believe it! *() *Huggy: GOOOOOO DRAAAA! *() *Yui: (opened her eyes) Huh? *(Yui found herself being saved by a large Barney looking dragon who caught her by its antennas) *Huggy: Goooo, Goodra! ("") *Yui: Huggy? Did you just...? *Huggy: Goo! Goodra! ("") *() *Liam: It evolved into a Goodra, a pseudo-legendary Pokemon! *Azusa: Incredible! *(Azusa analysed it on her Pokedex, as Goodra headed towards the group) *Dexter: Goodra, the Dragon Pokemon, and the evolved form of Sliggoo. Goodra has an extremely friendly personality. As a sign of affection, it has a habit of hugging its Trainer, covering them in slime. But if its left alone, it cries gooey tears. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- Category:NegimaLover Category:Transcripts